Ain't Nobody
by anneryn7
Summary: Bamon. S6 AU. "I need you the same way that you need me. You weren't the only one who felt like they were dying. Being apart from you was killing me and I never want to feel that way again. I missed you more than I could stand. I can't pretend like I don't feel anything for you or that there will ever be anyone else for me that makes me feel the way that you do."


**A/N: I have a similar one-shot, but inspiration struck and I didn't want this thought to be fleeting.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Suggestion/Inspiration: "Ain't Nobody (Cover)" – Mary J. Blige**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

I stared at the wall and tried to get the memories of her out of my head, with no avail. She was gone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to bring her back. She's been stuck on the other side for ages and no one else seemed to be in any kind of hurry to bring her back. I was going stir-crazy and losing my gotdamn mind without her.

Bonnie and I didn't start off as friends. Everyone and their mother knows that. I couldn't stand the witch. She was too morally sound and self-righteous for my taste, but the more I was around her, the more I craved the balance that she gave me. She didn't make excuses for me, like everyone else in my life tends to. We were stuck on the other side together for months. It's impossible to not get close to a person, when they're the only other person around.

When Kai came back, but Bonnie stayed trapped, I wanted to die. I thought that I had. My hopes of seeing her again vanished. I was running out of options. I couldn't let her die there. I couldn't let her die alone. My jaw set as I made up my mind. I will do whatever I need to do to bring her back. I'll kill whoever I need to kill. Elena turned her emotions off. Jeremy couldn't be less help, if he tried. Everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten that Bonnie has saved their asses more than a time or two and helped bring a couple of them back.

They're not gonna know what him 'em. They think they know me and what I am capable of. Well, they've never seen me this desperate before. They're in for a rude awakening.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

I sat in the car with the bottle of bourbon that Damon and I had been saving, before he went home. I sobbed into my arms, before trying to swallow the tears back. I need to get it together. If I'm going to go through with this, I need to have my wits about me. I can't afford to have this not work. I could be stuck here, slowly wasting away. I don't want to end up paralyzed and starving to death, because I'm the only person left in this godforsaken world. At this rate, I'd even be happy to see Kai.

But really, I'd give anything to see Damon again. He kept me on my toes and always challenged me. I didn't realize how much I liked having him here, until he wasn't here anymore. I didn't realize how much I trusted him or how much I trusted him. If I had to do it over again and I could be trapped in this hell hole with anyone, I would still pick Damon. Missing him makes me feel homesick. I don't know when it happened or how, but Damon became my home. I need him as much as I need my sanity.

I'm just stuck here without my magic and completely useless. This is my fate, unless I do something to change it. If I die, I won't be stuck here anymore. I can't take it anymore. It's so lonely. I thought that my life before was lonely, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

Something clattered outside the car and I jumped. The open bottle next to me spilled everywhere.

"Shit," I cursed. I shook my head and picked up the bottle. I drank more of the contents, before I got out of the car. What am I doing? I'm better than this. I know that I am. Why can't I be a stronger woman? I'm going out of my damn mind. I just can't live in this isolation another minute. It's killing me. I've never felt more insignificant in my entire existence.

"Bonnie," Damon's sweet voice filled my ears. I shook my head, again. He's not real. I know he's not real. Am I really that far gone that now I'm imagining his voice? I really am losing it. I felt a hand on my arm and I whipped around. My jaw dropped, as I took in a bloody Damon. He's real?

"This can't be happening." I breathed, as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm here. I'm real. I'm so fucking sorry that you were stuck here for so long. You don't know how hard I've been trying to get back to you. I couldn't let you stay here alone. I couldn't leave you thinking that no one cared if you lived or died. Don't drink anymore of that. I'll buy a new bottle, when we're home. We can celebrate your homecoming, just the two of us. I don't think anyone else is too happy with me, at the moment." He explained.

"Who's blood is that?" I asked him. He let out a dark chuckle.

"Does it matter?" He replied. I shook my head.

"No. I can't believe you're actually here. You're here. You came." I was breaking down and I couldn't stop myself. The alcohol that I had didn't help things. He wrapped his arms around me and I lost what little resolve I had. "You came back for me. Don't you dare ever leave me again, Damon Salvatore. When you left, I felt like I died. I didn't think that I needed anyone, but I need you." I admitted.

"I'll never leave you again." He vowed. I nodded against him and tried to will my tears to slow. "We have to go, before the window closes. We don't have to go far from Mystic Falls, but I'm not going to be welcome there for long. I killed a few people to get you back." He told me.

"We don't have to stay." I agreed. I really didn't care about going back. "Did anyone else even try to help you find me?" I asked him, lowly. He hesitated and that told me everything that I needed to know.

"Caroline did, but she's been preoccupied." He said, not delving into detail. "Elena and I are over. She won't be an issue. Jeremy moved on." He explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you. I want you as more than a friend. I want you as a partner. I need you the same way that you need me. You weren't the only one who felt like they were dying. Being apart from you was killing me and I never want to feel that way again. I missed you more than I could stand. I can't spend that much time with you and not want you. I can't pretend like I don't feel anything for you or that there will ever be anyone else for me that makes me feel the way that you do. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you, Judgy. I don't care if you're too moral or self-righteous. I need _**you**_." Damon confessed. As soon as his last words left his lips, my mouth was on his. He clutched me to him and I couldn't get close enough. His hands gripped my back, before cupping my ass. I moaned against him, as his touch set me ablaze.

"We need to go. I want to finish this, but I don't want to be stuck here. Not again." I told him, breaking the kiss. He nodded. "I love you, too, so much."

"You need to come through now!" A voice yelled, as a portal appeared. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards it. We jumped, before we could wait a second longer. As soon as our feet touched ground, his mouth was on me. His hands were everywhere and it was doing things to me that would normally make me blush. "Great, so glad you could kill my sister and her boyfriend, so I could get your magic-less witch back so you could play grab hands." An angry blonde sneered.

"It's not permanent. She was wearing a ring like 'Ric's." Damon told her, smirking.

"Don't come near me or my family, again." She hissed.

"You should be thanking me. I also killed that homicidal brother of yours." He seethed.

"You're Kai's sister?" I asked her, putting two and two together.

"Don't remind me. You're welcome." She turned on her heel and we were alone.

"Let's go somewhere we can finish this. Then we can decide where we wanna go permanently." Damon suggested. I nodded. "Oh, this is yours." He handed me the teddy bear with my magic in it. As soon as I touched it, I felt my magic returning to me.

"I can never thank you for saving me." I told him.

"Then don't. You've saved me more than enough times. You're in this for the long haul now, Bennett. You're stuck with me."

"There's no one I'd rather be stuck with."

"You're just saying that, because I'm devilishly handsome." He smirked.

"Ain't nobody I'd rather have." I promised.

* * *

I moaned, as he buried his face in between my legs. He held me down, while I tried to move against him. He had seeing stars and wishing that we had done this sooner. I knew that I wasn't going to last long. I haven't been touched by anyone in months, let alone anything sexual. His tongue made quick work of turning me into an incoherent mess of lust. I rocked against his face, trying to increase the friction he was giving me. He slid a finger inside of me and started moving it in just the right way. I gasped and felt my back arch as I came against him. I screamed as I freefell through my release.

He didn't wait for to ride out my orgasm, before pushing inside of me. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. It was all I could do to hold on. He snapped his hips against mine and I almost cried from being overwhelmed by sensation. He lowered his lips to mine and I kissed him, tasting myself on his mouth.

"Bite me." I breathed, breaking the kiss. He pulled back to look at me. "Do it. I want to feel you, all of you." I told him. The look on his face was unreadable. He lowered his head to my neck and I felt his tongue trace my collarbone. I hissed, as I felt his teeth lightly scrape my skin. Damon kissed his way up my neck, stopping to suck on different spots of skin. It was driving me crazy. I was already so close to finishing again, already. He rolled his hips and I swore. I felt him smirking against me, then I just felt his teeth slide into my neck. I felt a sting and then pure pleasure. "Fuck, Damon." I moaned. He kept sucking and I came with a cry. He snapped his hips faster and faster, until he came. He gave my neck a lazy lick, before rolling onto his back and holding me to him. My heart felt like it was going to explode, but I couldn't remember the last time that I felt this good.

"It's official, Judgy. You've ruined me for anyone else." Damon said, as he stroked my back. I laughed.

"I'm glad it's mutual." I panted.

"Have you thought about where you want to go?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"We can go anywhere. I don't have anything tying me here. We could just drive." I murmured, resisting the urge to sleep.

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll catch our breath, clean up, and then go." He decided.

"I'll go anywhere with you." I whispered, starting to fall asleep.

"Get some sleep. We can leave in the morning. I love you."

"So sappy, Damon." I teased. His chest shook as he chuckled.

"You love it."

"I do and I love you."


End file.
